The Nightmare After Starkiller
by Cat8canary
Summary: Nightmare Before Christmas/Star Wars inspired short parody fic. Very AU. Kylo Ren-The First Ren King-is feeling empty and alone on the Dark side of the Force. He has taken over First Order Town with Snoke Man in exile and all of the galaxy under his command. But what happens when he finds a whole new world in the form of finding a door to a place called Resistance Town. (Reylo)
1. Chapter 1: Narrator

Hello Hello Hello! :)

In the spirit of Halloween (and because I just ate far too much sweets) here is a little present for y'all. Every year I watch my share of Halloween movies and I just finished The Nightmare before Christmas and the plot bunny landed in my lap. Telling me to not only eat more candy but also to make a silly little Reylo fic.

Yes, I have officially gone down the Reylo rabbit hole-which brings me to mind my second point. This story will follow similarly in some places to the TNBC but takes place in an AU from TFA and as it moves along will begin to deviate from both plots (while still retaining similarities). Now that thats out of the way:

Disclaimer: Star Wars/and The Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Disney and Tim Burton I do not own any of the characters at all. The Lyrics of the original songs belong and were written by Danny Elfman and I repeat I do not claim them at all! All I claim is the idea for the parody and the following story/plot/ideas of this fic.

Thank you all and enjoy!

-Cat8canary

Prologue: The Narrator A.K.A. the Force

Zooming in all around speckles of light fill the air as turquoise blue lettering comes across the screen. All the while brilliant stars whizz by and scatter in every direction.

 _Twas a long time ago_

 _Longer now than its seems_

Pulling forward the center turns and dips into a slithering wormhole-hypnotizing like the inside of a kaleidoscope.

 _In a place that perhaps you've seen in a vision_

The focus slows as it bypasses a red planet before turning left and bypassing it.

 _For the tale you are about to be told_

 _Took place in a galaxy far far away_

Now a blue and green planet emerge covered in white emerges before it also floats away into the darkness.

 _Now you've probably wondered what they do differently there_

 _If you haven't,_

 _I'd say its time you've begun._

Suddenly the tunnel speeds up so quickly the stars collide with each other before falling and blackening. And now darkness…


	2. Chapter 2: This is the First Order

This chapter is really pretty self explanatory (and the intro) the next will have actual dialogue and story line.

Disclaimer: Star Wars/and The Nightmare before Christmas belongs to Disney and Tim Burton I do not own any of the characters at all. The Lyrics of the original songs belong and were written by Danny Elfman and I repeat I do not claim them at all! All I claim is the idea for the parody and the following story/plot/ideas of this fic.

Enjoy

-Cat8canary

...

1: This is the First Order

 _Boys and Girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This is our town of the Order_

 _This is the First Order_

 _This is the First Order_

 _Rebels scream in the dead of night_

 _This is the First Order_

 _Everybody make a scene_

 _Cheat and Murder_

 _Till the galaxy dies of fright_

 _Its our town_

 _Everybody scream_

 _In this Town of the Order_

 _I am the General above the rest_

 _Spiting Propaganda and hair glowing red_

 _I am the Captain strutting like a boss_

 _Fists of chrome and terrible helmet hair._

 _This is the First Order_

 _This is the First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _In this town we call home everyone hail_

 _To our Master of Ren's Song_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next attack_

 _Round that corner, man,_

 _Hiding in the trash compactor_

 _Somethings waiting to pounce_

 _And how you'll…Bow!_

 _This is the First Order_

 _Red'n' Black and White armor!_

 _Aren't you Scared!_

 _Well that's just fine_

 _Grovel once say twice_

 _Grovel some more and we'll be nice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

 _Everybody Bow!_

 _Everybody Bow!_

 _In our First Order Town_

 _I am the spy with the painted face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

 _I am the who and golem who's there_

 _I am the anger whispering in your ear_

 _I am the shadow of the past at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _This is the First Order_

 _This is the First Order_

 _First Order_

 _Lovely Executions Everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a lot of Death_

 _That's our job_

 _But we're not mean (much)_

 _In our town of the First Order_

 _In this town don't we love it now_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

 _Temperamental Kylo might stab you in the back_

 _And whine like a ewok_

 _Make you beg for a quick death_

 _This is the First Order_

 _Everybody Bow!_

 _Won't you please make way for a very special guy_

 _Our man Kylo is Master of the Knights of Ren_

 _Everyone hail to King of Ren now_

 _This is the First Order_

 _This is the First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _First Order_

 _In this town we call home_

 _Everyone hail to First Order Song_

 _Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala!_

 _Fist Bump Salute_

 _Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

[cue to clap]

…..

Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
